literaturefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Elusivecritter
Welcome Hi, Elusivecritter. Welcome to the Literature Wikia! I hope you won't be too elusive here and look forward to more of your contributions. I'll also add my comments to Forum:Ebooks and where to find them. -- CocoaZen 04:06, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Images Thank you for giving the source of your image! I assume the second, smaller image Image:Ambrose Bierce 1892-10-07(200).jpg also came from Commons. Is that correct? Thanks also for all the other contributions and edits you've been making! -- CocoaZen 21:42, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Two Style Notes Two things on "style", and we're still new enough that if participants want, we can change these stylistic things. First, we've tended to follow a convention of many other wiki and not sign the articles, just the talk and discussion. The other exception might be for "reviews". When you give your personal opinion on a book, I think it would be good to "sign" it with your ID. Continue to sign articles, if you like, but someone else may "clean" it up. If you'd like to discuss this further, it might make a good forum topic. Second, most of our categories don't have "novel" in the category title. Short stories or other genre could go into adventure, but not into adventure novels. Is it ok with you if I combine those two categories under "adventure"? -- CocoaZen 21:57, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Re Styles Any stylistic suggestions will be appreciated. And yes, you may merge Adventure and Adventure Novels. I would have used Adventure, but I'm still finding my way around and didn't see Adventure until after I'd added Adventure Novels. As for the smaller picture you can remove it, I think. I wasn't sure just how adding a picture worked so I tried a couple different ways. It still isn't exactly what I wanted, but it works. I have been looking at other pages on Literawiki and on other wikis to see how they are put together. I'm trying to work up a 'cheat sheet' of examples of things I see and like as well as a couple of 'templates' in Notebook. This should make my additions more appealing and uniform. Most of my additions, comments and reviews will be for classic literature (i.e. works in the public domain) and will include links to read them online or download them to read offline or on a reading device (Kindle, Sony Reader, Palm, et cetera) This is the first public wiki I've contributed to so if I do anything I shouldn't just let me know. I do hope to become at least a semi-regular contributor. I've got several entries I think would be fun to write up and might get some comments. It will probably be next month before I have time for more than the listings I've been doing. I'm supposed to be working on a magazine article I was asked to write. Now, of course, I find I want to writing anything except that. If you'd like to find out a little more about my reading habits check me (elusivecritter) out at Librarything: --elusivecritter 02:10, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :Great contributions so far! Good luck on your magazine article! -- CocoaZen 02:58, 13 December 2007 (UTC)